The Glass Kunoichi: Chapter 1
by The Otaku Writing Freaks
Summary: In a world of shinobi, your abilities are everything and Akane Kato has a particularly dangerous bloodline jutsu possessing unheard of defensive capabilities. Word of her talent falls on evil ears one day and an adventure unlike any other mission she's had before is set in motion.) An: I suck at summaries. Please don't judge... :)


The Glass Kunoichi

by

Spottedleaf9

Chapter 1

A shinobi's life is always fraught with hardships and rains death all around. There are abilities possessed by certain ninjas that other clans would kill to get their hands on. Wars had been fought over which clan would get to hold these shinobi as their own personal weapons. Often, these ninjas were not given a choice in the matter and were squabbled over as if they were nothing more than objects whose feelings did not matter in the grand scheme of things.

With this in mind, there was one group in particular who had their eyes on a young child by the name of Akane Kato. She was the last female of her clan; shinobi whose female line carried a powerful bloodline ability that had unheard of defensive capabilities. Deciding that they wanted this girl for their own purposes, their leader sent two men to burn her adoptive village to the ground and kidnap her to be raised in a life that they formed for her.

They were going to train Akane to be their own personal shield, but things didn't go the way they had expected; as was usual for the bad guy in a story. They didn't take into account that her village had friends from the Hidden Leaf, and knowing that these people would try for Akane sooner or later, they sent her on ahead to that village where she would be better protected. By doing so, they suffered in the fire and died for her; becoming the factor that would drive Akane later in her life to become the best kunoichi she could.

x

I leisurely opened my eyes and was careful not to stretch like most people did first thing in the morning after waking up. I was fragile and I had to take very special care of myself or I might break. There came a knock on my door; likely the second one. I was sure there had been at least one before that and this was what had woke me up. "Akane? Are you home? Aw man...this is awkward. Look, I'm sorry about your hand! Really...I would

never hurt a girl on purpose. I'll take you out for ramen later to make up for it! Sakura and a few other of our friends are going to be there! Anyway,Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you. Training is starting and he said to tell you that there are no exceptions if you-"

Cutting my friend off, I sat up and finished his sentence for him; having heard this from Kakashi-sensei before. "If you want to get stronger you have to work yourself as hard as any other student or you will never get there. I know this, Naruto. I'm up. Just give me a moment to get dressed and grab a fruit to snack on."

Quickly shrugging out of the clothes I preferred to sleep in, I put my green headband on my head; the two streamers trailingbehind me as I walked. Next was my forehead protector which, unlike most shinobi, I actually wore around my neck. When serious I would put it in place of my headband; covering it with the thin metal plate inscribed with the leaf insignia of my village. Then I pulled on my dark green jumpsuit; perfect for becoming one with the leaves in a forest and checking to see that the bandage holding my broken hand was still secure, I grabbed a pear from a bowl on my table and bit into it; savoring the sweet, juicy taste as I opened the front door and stepped out into the blazing summer sun.

"Good morning, Akane-chan!" Naruto greeted me brightly, his spiky blonde hair stubbornly poking out in all directions at once as was usual. Then, looking at the clean, white bandage across my palm and encompassing my wrist, his face darkened slightly. "I keep forgetting about your condition. I'm sorry I went to grab your hand yesterday and instead broke it. I just really wanted to show you something before it disappeared."

This time, I gave him a smile as I repeated myself, wiping pear juice from my chin and the corners of my mouth. "It's ok, Naruto-chan. I often forget myself and who should know better than I? Don't sweat it. I'll heal. Besides, once I get a break, that area is usually stronger afterwards. Next time someone goes to grab that hand, it will take a bit more force than you put into it to make it fracture. So actually...you've kind of helped me; in that respect."

With a goofy grin he relaxed. "That's good. I can't stand the thought of hurting one of my own friends; even accidentally." Then his face grew serious again. "Come on! Kakashi-sensei said there was something very important going on and that I needed to hurry and wake you up. He meant for us to get there quick."

I nodded and finished my pear, tossing the core into a nearby bin and turning up the corners of my smile even further. "I'll race you, Naruto-chan and this time, I'm going to win. Believe it!"

He laughed at my usage of his own phrase and then gave me a mock-serious look. "We'll see about that, Akane. Through the trees again?" I nodded and took off before anything else could be said; leaving Naruto to gently close the front door to my house and hurry after me with an indignant shout. "Hey, you didn't say to go! That's not fair!" Then, as an afterthought, he added something that he had previously forgotten to mention. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that sensei wants us to meet him in Tsunade-sama's office."

Changing course in mid air as I raced through the tree branches and over roof tops high above the streets below, I didn't slow as I laughed playfully at my friend in response. "Oh now he tells me!" Soon, none of us would be laughing. Kakashi-sensei had grave news on this day, and we were soon to learn that it concerned me; a kunoichi who had yet to take her chuunin exams.


End file.
